


Courting

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Drabble, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: A drabble based off the words fae, court and leaf





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Smowkie and I wrote another drabble. This is mine, and here is [hers!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13472412)

“And that is why you never trust a fae,” Derek said, turning to stare at Stiles as he stood with his bat in the air and his breath heaving.

Stiles slowly lowered his bat to the forest floor and slumped. Derek raced over to him and made sure he remained upright.

“I'm okay, big guy,” Stiles said, grinning up at Derek. Derek felt his heart lurch, then settle, and sighed knowing it was no use. He pulled a leaf out of Stiles’ hair, led them back to the Jeep and thought out the best way to go about courting Stiles.


End file.
